1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nailing guns and, more specifically, to a nail magazine for nailing gun, which is practical for use with T-nails as well as U-nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular nails for use in nailing guns include two types, namely, the T-nails and the U-nails. The nail magazines of regular nailing guns fit only one specific type of nails. Although there are nail magazines capable of accepting T-nails as well as U-nails, however these dual-use nail magazines are still not satisfactory in function.
FIG. 1 is a sectional front-end view of a dual-use nail magazine according to the prior art. According to this design, the dual-use nail magazine comprises a housing 1, a nail guide 2, a T-nail groove 3 and a U-nail groove 4 defined in the housing 1. The longitudinal groove section 3a of the T-nail groove 3 forms one side section 4a of the U-nail groove 4, i.e., the T-nail groove 3 is biased to one side of the U-nail groove 4 relative to the axis L of the path of the firing pin 5 of the nailing gun. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the whole area of the top side of the U-nail 6 receives compact from the bottom side of the firing pin 5, i.e., the U-nail 6 is evenly forced into the workpiece. When driving a T-nail 7 as shown in FIG. 2, the top side of the T-nail 7 receives impact from only a part of the bottom side of the firing nail 5, i.e., the pressure of the firing pin 5 is not evenly applied to the T-nail 7, and the T-nail 7 tends to be deformed during nailing.
Further, the aforesaid nail magazine is not suitable for accommodating big-size T-nails 7 because excessive long T-nails tend to be deformed during nailing. According to this design, the longitudinal groove section 3a of the T-nail groove 3 is made equal to the height 4a of the U-nail groove 4. This design limits the application range of the nail magazine.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a nail magazine that eliminates the aforesaid problems.